darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boot Camp! Who gets booted?
'The thirtieth episode of Total Pokemon Island. Campers are forced to participate in a boot camp challenge, which proves particularly difficult for one camper who must control their natural impulses. In the end, a twist in the rules sends one Pokemon home, much to the joy of someone else, but the loser still gets one last laugh. ' Plot The campers are woken up by Mewtwo's loud voice coming through the speaker system at 4:30 a.m. Mewtwo calls them outside for "roll call." Banette and Mewtwo exchange insults as usual while Oddish struggles to get Swinub out of bed. The campers exit their cabins to find Mewtwo dressed in a military uniform. Mewtwo deducts ten points from Banette for back-sassing him, and soon deducts five points each from Oddish and Swinub for being late. Mew explains that today they will be going through Mewtwo's boot camp routine from when he was a drill sergeant. Each camper will start out with 100 points, and Mewtwo can take five to ten points away at a time for any behavior he doesn't like, or simply not following his instructions. The one with the most points at the end wins, but if anyone loses all their points, they risk automatic elimination. Banette is angry at this rule but Mewtwo is smug, knowing Banette will have to behave himself this time. Banette worries in the confessional, trying to not anger Mewtwo, while Houndoom says this must be Banette's hell. Mewtwo demands 100 pushups from the campers. Oddish objects because he has no hands...Mewtwo just deducts five points for complaining. Clefairy also loses five points for complaining. The campers are then instructed to do 50 sit-ups, and Oddish loses ten points for once again pointing out his lack of arms. Banette loses five points for calling Mewtwo a hardass and five more for contradicting him, while Houndoom loses ten points for sticking up for Banette, prompting him not to do it again. Mewtwo counts the points, with Cacturne still having all 100, Swinub and Clefairy at 95, Houndoom at 90, and Oddish and Banette at 80. Mewtwo commands the campers to run across the island to the snowy mountain, not taking any breaks. He deducts five points from everyone for groaning about it. Cacturne tries to warn Banette not to insult Mewtwo anymore, but Banette complains about Mewtwo to Cacturne, so Mewtwo deducts ten more points from him. Cacturne lies for Banette, saying he didn't say anything, so Mewtwo takes away ten points from Cacturne for lying to him. Swinub is too tired to go on, so he loses five points for taking a break, and Clefairy loses ten points for standing up for him. Mewtwo once again checks the list; Houndoom, Cacturne, and Swinub all have 85 points now, Clefairy has 80, Oddish has 75, and Banette has 65. Mewtwo chuckles, knowing Banette could slip up anytime and get himself eliminated. Swinub takes a confessional, showing his complete exhaustion. Mewtwo takes five points from Clefairy and Oddish for asking him to show them how to run faster, and ten from Banette for saying that it's his own fault everyone hates him. Cacturne forcefully tells Banette that he cannot talk back to Mewtwo anymore, which Banette reluctantly agrees with. In the confessional, Cacturne says he knows he's doing the right thing, but worries about Banette's sanity. Mewtwo calculates points again upon their arrival at the snowy mountain; Houndoom, Cacturne, and Swinub al have 80, Clefairy has 70, Oddish has 65, and Banette has 50. They are instructed to climb the mountain (Oddish loses another ten points for pointing out he doesn't have arms, but Cacturne quietly tells Oddish he'll help him climb). Houndoom also loses 5 points for backtalking Mewtwo again. Mewtwo taunts Banette as Cacturne tells him that he's worried about Banette's sanity, but Banette snaps and loses ten more points. The campers climb the mountain, though Swinub loses 5 more points for taking a break. Banette clearly is not handling the situation well. Cacturne now has 80 points, Swinub and Houndoom have 75, Clefairy has 70, Oddish has 55, and Banette has only 40. The campers are then instructed to run across and then climb back down the mountain, and Banette loses ten more points for questioning that, while Clefairy loses five for quietly insulting Mewtwo. Houndoom tries melting a path for Clefairy and Oddish, who are struggling to get through the snow, but loses five points for helping them. Houndoom accidentally blurts out that Cacturne helped Oddish up the mountain, and Mewtwo takes five from Cacturne as well. Banette asks how Mewtwo expected Oddish to climb, and Mewtwo says he expects him to follow orders, so Banette back-talks and loses ten more points. Cacturne says if Banette even opens his mouth at this point, he'll slug him. At this point the campers are all pretty much silent, though Mewtwo eventually makes Clefairy snap and takes ten points away from her. Cacturne now has 75 points, Houndoom has 70, Swinub has 65, Clefairy has 55, Oddish has 50, and Banette has only 20 points left. Mewtwo goes to taunt Banette, but Banette has lost some grip on reality and mumbles nonsense, freaking Mewtwo out a bit. Mewtwo then instructs everyone to do 10 pull-ups, which everyone eventually succeeds with except Oddish, due to having no arms, so he loses ten points. The last challenge is for everyone to be tied upside-down, and when they can't take it anymore, they can cut themselves down with a knife Mewtwo will give them. The winner will gain 10 points back, and the winner of the whole challenge (currently Cacturne) will get immunity. Cacturne reassures the unstable Banette that it's almost over. Oddish wonders how he can cut himself down since he still has no arms, and loses ten points for his complaining. Clefairy realizes that even if she hangs the longest, she still won't beat Cacturne and cuts herself down, angering Mewtwo, who tells everyone else to stay until they can't take it anymore. Swinub is the first to go. Cacturne reminds Mewtwo that he and Banette don't have blood to rush to their heads, and Houndoom says he can't compete with that and cuts himself down. Unfortunately for Cacturne, he ends up weighing the branch he is hanging from down, so it snaps and he still falls anyway. Oddish is in immense pain but physically cannot cut himself down...fortunately for him, the pain of not insulting Mewtwo is worse for Banette, who caves and cuts himself down. Oddish wins back ten points, but he had so few that it didn't really matter and Cacturne still wins immunity. Cacturne goes over to help Banette by reminding him that he can insult Mewtwo again, to his joy. Cacturne says they should all vote Clefairy but expect a tie-breaker since Oddish, Swinub, and Clefairy will also likely vote together. The three smile, confident they can win. Mew has left the island, so he lets Mewtwo host the campfire ceremony. In the confessional, Clefairy's alliance all votes for Houndoom, while Cacturne's alliance all votes for Clefairy. Mewtwo begins distributing Pokeblocks to Cacturne, then Swinub, Oddish, and Houndoom, leaving Banette and Clefairy as the final two. He then reveals that it was an automatic elimination challenge, and the person with the least points (Banette) is automatically leaving! Everyone, even Clefairy, knows this is not right, but Mewtwo doesn't care and is happy he found a loophole to get rid of Banette. Banette accuses him of cheating and curses Mewtwo out spectacularly, stunning everyone. An enraged Mewtwo commands Banette to leave. Cacturne apologizes to Banette for not being able to save him, but Banette just asks Cacturne to go far for him. In Banette's confessional, he admits he's annoyed that he got out due to cheating, but feels that he won the war against Mewtwo since he actually did have to cheat to get rid of him. He says he's happy he got to piss Mewtwo off and make some good friends, and roots for Cacturne and Houndoom to win, asking only that they keep pissing Mewtwo off for him. Houndoom is angry that they lost Banette unfairly and that they're now at an obvious disadvantage. Cacturne says they'll find a way and Houndoom agrees, telling Cacturne he's been a good leader and a worthy replacement for Gengar. They agree to keep going for Banette's sake. Banette arrives at Losers' Land, greeted by many friends, including Gengar who is happy to see that Banette owned Mewtwo, and Mismagius, who is happy to see her boyfriend. Banette seems very happy to be surrounded by friends applauding him. Cast *Banette *Cacturne *Clefairy *Houndoom *Oddish *Swinub Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series